


Malfunction

by chibichibi_k



Series: System Error [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Concussions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets injured during a mission and gets a concussion. Casey takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2008.

Sarah's scream and Casey's yell were the last things Chuck heard before he sank into darkness. This was not how the night was supposed to go. He had had plans with Morgan, Sizzling Shrimp and Call of Duty 4. It was their usual "Nerd Night" and tonight they were supposed take down the Large Mart douches once and for all.

Being knocked unconscious by a muscle bound idiot had not been on Chuck's to-do list this evening or any other evening for that matter.

"-uck."

Chuck groaned as he was pulled from the darkness he had slipped into.

"Chuck," a voice laced with concern called.

He opened his eyes only to snap them shut as his vision swam.

"Chuck?"

Chuck tried to open his eyes once again. "Casey?" Chuck groaned out to the blurry outline of someone leaning over his prone body.

"That's insulting, Chuck," a very un-Casey or even man-like voice replied.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Chuck. You got it right that time."

Chuck tried to lift himself into a sitting position, only to be forced back down to the pavement by Sarah pressing on his shoulders. "You have to stay down, Chuck," Sarah said softly. "You took a pretty good hit to the head there."

Chuck rolled his eyes at that only to moan when a shot of pain went directly to his temples. "Guess my head isn't as hard as we thought, huh?" Sarah smiled softly at Chuck's quip. It was then that Chuck realized that Casey wasn't there and that they were still at the abandoned warehouse. "Where's Casey?"

"He's outside waiting for the NSA's paramedics to arrive. That guy whacked you pretty hard with that two by four. We just want them to take a look at you and make sure you're okay before sending you home." Sarah smiled that same soft smile but even with a throbbing head, Chuck could see the worry in her eyes.

He tried to smile reassuringly at her. "I'm fine," Chuck said, trying to sound convincing as a wave of nausea hit him.

"You better be," a voice growled from his right.

Chuck turned his head carefully towards the voice. Smiling as his eyes focused somewhat on Casey's face. He didn't get a chance to say anything to the NSA Agent because as soon as he opened his mouth, a pair of paramedics descended on him.

Chuck winced as a light was shined into each one of his eyes and not so gentle fingers poked at the lump on the back of his head. He tried in vain to shrink away from the blinding light and questioning fingers.

"Careful, you idiots," Casey snarled at the paramedics. "He just had his head beat in. He doesn't need you poking at his injury and making it worse."

"Casey," Chuck drawled. "Don't be so mean to the people who are trying to make sure I'm okay."

Casey shot Chuck a glare but remained silent as the medics finished their examination.

"Major Casey," one of the paramedics started. "He seems to have a mild concussion. Over the next two days or so, he'll experience mild to severe headaches, nausea and there is a slight possibility of Anterograde amnesia."

"Ant-raid what," Chuck squeaked worriedly.

"It's very unlikely," the other paramedic stressed. "Anterograde amnesia can happen after a mild concussion and it just means that the patient has some issues with holding on to new memories after the concussion. You seem to be doing pretty well for having a concussion and you have not sustained any permanent damage so it is unlikely that you will experience any."

Chuck sighed in relief and noticed that Casey seemed to have relaxed greatly at what the paramedic had said.

"Someone should stay with him for the night, just to be safe. He'll need someone to wake him up every few hours or so and to make sure that he doesn't over stimulate his brain while it recovers." The medic turned his attention to Chuck. "Do you have someone who can stay with you tonight?"

Chuck thought for a minute. Ellie and Awesome were, thankfully, at work. He didn't want to have to explain a concussion to Ellie considering he was supposed to have a quiet yet geek filled night. Morgan was probably at Anna's since Chuck had been forced to blow him off for the mission. So, no, he didn't have anyone.

"No but I can take care of myself. I'll just stay up tonight. No biggie since I have tomorrow off," Chuck said nonchalantly.

"Did you not hear what I just said? You need to rest," the medic demanded. Turning to the Agents he said, "Can't one of you watch him tonight and make sure he isn't being a dumbass?" Chuck glared at the medic's back in response to that statement.

"I-"

"I'll watch him," Casey said, interrupting Sarah, surprising her as well as Chuck.

"Casey, I'm glad and a bit surprised that you want to help Chuck out but I think it would be best if I take care of him," Sarah said.

"Are you forgetting something, Walker?"

"No. I'm not forgetting anything."

"You are supposed to be out of town today as far as Ellie is concerned," Casey said in a matter-of-fact tone. "How are you going to explain your sudden appearance?"

Sarah took in what Casey said and thought about it for a moment. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Casey said smugly.

As the pair of Agents talked, Chuck just laid there watching Casey intently with slightly out of focus eyes.  _Casey sure is being nice tonight,_  Chuck thought to himself.  _Either he got hit in the head as well or this is going to end badly._

"Alright, Chuck. We've got this little dilemma sorted out." Sarah smiled. "You're going to stay with Casey tonight at this apartment. We'll leave a note for Ellie saying that you your gaming night to Morgan's, okay?"

Chuck looked confused for a minute after Sarah finished speaking until his concussed mind was able to process what she had said. "So, male bonding with Casey tonight. Sounds fun," Chuck said with a goofy smile.

"Right, it'll be a riot," Casey said sarcastically.

The paramedics gave Casey a few more instructions while Sarah, slowly, helped Chuck to his feet. He wobbled unsteadily for a moment before gaining his balance.

"Come on, Chuck," Casey said as he approached the CIA Agent and the Nerd Herder. "Walker, you can finish up here."

"Under control," Sarah smiled. "Are you going to be okay Chuck?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Let's go."

Casey started off in the direction of his standard issue NSA SUV, in black of course. Chuck smiled and waved goodbye to Sarah as she went off to deal with the remnants of the mission.

"Bartowski!"

"Coming, Casey."

Chuck started to make his way over to Casey's SUV. He was less than a meter away from the car when his head started to throb painfully. Chuck clutched at his head before sinking to his knees in pain, whimpering.

Cold soothing fingers removed his hands from his head and the started to caress his temples in comforting circles. Chuck felt his entire body relax under the soothing touch.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Chuck said softly, his tone earnest. He had been surprised by the caring in Casey's voice. The fingers continued to caress in soft circles for a few seconds longer before Casey pulled away, much to Chuck's disappointment.

"Let's get you home," Casey said softly as he helped Chuck to his feet.

The ride home to the apartment complex was in complete but comfortable silence. Casey focused his attention on driving but would glance at Chuck every time the Nerd Herder shifted in his seat. Chuck, for the most part of the drive, just stared out the window while resting his throbbing head against the cool glass.

 _Not nearly as nice as Casey's fingers,_ Chuck mused to himself. They arrived at Casey's apartment a few silent minutes later. Casey made sure that Chuck was settled on the soft leather couch before putting away all of his NSA issued gadgets. Chuck watched quietly as Casey's deft fingers disassembled his gun, cleaned it before reassembling it and putting it away. When he was finished, Casey's eyes locked with Chuck's.

"What?"

"Nothing, just watching."

Casey grunted before heading into the kitchen. "I'm going to make something for us to eat," he called to Chuck. "How about you watch some TV while I prepare something?"

"Okay." Chuck looked around the room for the remote before spotting it on top of the Television. He moved carefully up off of the couch and grabbed the remote. Flicking on the TV, Chuck flipped channels, waiting for something to catch his attention. Unfortunately, what caught Chuck's eye was not something that would do any good for this concussed head.

An image of a gruff looking man, wanted by the local police, flashed up on the news channel Chuck had paused on. When his eyes focused on the gruff man's face, the Intersect booted up. Images of the gruff man's various crimes and underworld dealings sped across Chuck's vision which caused his head to throb on a new level of pain. Once the images faded Chuck's eyes went blank, taking nothing in before he fell unconscious to the living room floor.

Casey sprang from the kitchen at the sound of Chuck's body hitting the floor. Rushing over to the fallen man and lifting Chuck's prone body into his arms, Casey checked Chuck's pulse. He sighed softly in relief when he felt that Chuck had a normal pulse.

"Chuck," Casey called softly. He got no response from the young man. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what had caused Chuck to collapse without warning. Casey's eyes settled on the TV where the local anchorman was once again talking about the gruff man who was wanted by the police. The picture flashed on the screen and Casey cursed in realization.

"Damn Intersect!"

Casey grabbed the remote from Chuck's lax hand flicked off the TV. He looked down at the young man laying unconscious in his arms. Gently he brushed some of Chuck's wayward curls from his forehead, his hand slipping to run down along Chuck's cheek and jaw tenderly before he carefully lifted the Nerd Herder off of the floor.

"God, you're light," Casey said as he walked over to the couch with Chuck tucked carefully in his arms. It took a bit of maneuvering but he was eventually able to get Chuck settled comfortably on the couch, in Casey's lap.

Chuck was curled around Casey; he had his head resting on the NSA Agent's shoulder. Casey didn't bother moving the younger man. He was perfectly fine with having Chuck wrapped around him and sitting in his lap. Not that he was ever going to admit it, willingly.

Casey checked Chuck's pulse once more to make sure it was still normal and he felt Chuck's deep breathing against his collarbone. He moved one of his hands to rest on the back of Chuck's head, his fingers playing with the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

"God, Chuck," Casey whispered. Figuring he was safe to speak his mind since the subject of his thoughts was currently unconscious and resting against him. "You had me so worried tonight. I'll never know why you can't just do as I say and wait in the damn car."

Casey stiffened as Chuck shifted, burrowing closer to the NSA Agent. Casey laughed to himself as he curled his free arm around Chuck's waist. "I thought you were dead when I rushed into the warehouse after I heard Walker scream," Casey whispered to Chuck.

He subconsciously wound his hand into Chuck's soft hair, stroking it tenderly as he gathered his thoughts. "You have to be more careful Chuck. I don't know what I would have done if that guy had killed you in there tonight. I don't know what I'd do if you ever managed to get yourself killed," Casey's voice was barely above a whisper by the time he finished speaking.

"Sorry, Casey," Chuck murmured into Casey's collarbone.

Casey stiffened once more. "How long were you listening?"

"Since you said that you were worried."

"Great," Casey groaned.

Chuck smiled softly at Casey's attitude towards being overheard. "I'm sorry I worried you but everything is okay now. The Intersect is fine, no damage done."

Casey growled dangerously while his arm tightened around Chuck's waist. "I wasn't talking about the Intersect." Casey detangled his hand from Chuck's hair before moving it to force his face up to lock eyes with him. "I was worried about you! Not the damn Intersect but you, Chuck."

Casey didn't give Chuck a chance to respond to his statement. He pushed forward and claimed Chuck's lips in a possessive kiss. Chuck didn't return the kiss at first, too stunned to do anything more than blink.

"Just remember," Casey said as he pulled back. "It's you I worry about."

Chuck watched Casey's face as the NSA Agent stroke his jaw before he nodded. "Committed to memory, Casey," Chuck whispered against Casey's lips before initiating the next kiss.

Chuck wrapped his arms tight around the Agent's neck pulling him as close as possible. Casey in return pulled Chuck close to him as was possible given their positions as they kissed passionately. They broke apart for air and Chuck snuggled into Casey.

"Next time it might be worse than a mild concussion, Chuck," Casey whispered before placing a tender kiss on Chuck's forehead.

"I'll stay in the car next time," Chuck whispered in return.

"No you won't."

"You're right. I probably won't."

Casey laughed slightly at that.

"But I will watch out for bad guys with two by fours."

"Smart idea, you have there, Chuck," Casey said softly in Chuck's ear. "But next time, you aren't leaving my sight."

Chuck smiled softly at Casey's protectiveness. "I think I can handle that." Chuck rested his head snuggly into the crook of Casey's neck.

In a matter of minutes, Chuck was asleep with Casey watching over him.


End file.
